


Like Teenagers

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Science Bros, Teasing, no angst for once what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:Costume malfunctionIn which a $7000 pair of pants are ruined.





	Like Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I put out some smut. Figured I should change that.

It was immature, and it was reckless, but goddammit if it wasn't worth it. 

Parties at the Avengers compound tended to be ragers. Loud, with too many people, and too much in the way of stimulation. It was hardly wise for him to stick around, but he did, for Tony’s sake. And Tony always made sure to reward him for his troubles, sometimes in the form of drinks, and sometimes in the form of… other fun activities. 

Bruce Banner couldn't have spontaneous, rough sex like Tony. Tony couldn't drag him to the bathroom and fuck him in the stall, couldn't reach down beneath their table and slip a hand down his pants, couldn't take him wherever he damn well would've pleased, not without risking a visit from the Hulk. So provisions were made and they worked around Bruce’s condition, just as they always did. 

Gamma blockers, all throughout the compound. To keep the Hulk in check, to give Bruce a way to always find his way back home. And, perhaps most importantly, it offered them intimacy. Sex without consequence. Intimacy without fear. Release. Relief. Freedom. 

Bruce followed him to the bathroom - not that the bedrooms were any further away, but something about fucking behind a door where anyone might come knocking that added to the thrill that Tony always chased after, and Bruce gladly followed. They were giggling like children, like a couple of teens on prom night, off to mischief and mayhem and things that they weren’t quite supposed to be doing. Though, really, who was going to stop them?

It would probably go as it always did. Making out, with Tony pinning him hard against the wall, fingers pulling hard through his curls. Tony would work him up, get him hard, until he was desperately grinding up against him through his slacks - and then he would stop. He would pull away, pull him out of the bathroom, make him desperately fight to conceal his erection until it went down, leave him horny and frustrated for the rest of the night. It would serve as a distraction, keep his anxiety levels low for sake of an otherwise occupied mind. Then, when everyone was gone or passed out, he would pull him back to the bedroom, fuck him into the bed, his cries muffled only by pillows. It was a good system. 

Tony pushed him against the wall, just as he knew he would. Bruce let out a small gasp as their lips collided, fingers pressing hard into his hips, leaving constellations of bruises beneath his fingerprints. Bruce’s fingers pushed through his hair as hips began to move, thrusting into damp heat, cocks rubbing through four layers of clothes. He wanted to tear them off, skin against skin, but he refrained, settling for this lusty dance of theirs. 

“Barely got you going and you're already rock solid.” Tony teased, pulling away slightly before claiming his lips again, heat building between them. “Always so horny for me, aren't you, Bruce?”

“Piss off.” Bruce chuckled, pushing him away before pulling him closer, unable to bear the distance. He supposed that he wasn't exactly wrong. Years had gone by, where self-control was not virtue, but necessity. Years he'd gone without sex, without so much as an orgasm as a product of his left hand. Too much risk, not enough control. But this newfound freedom had him needy, desperate for it, wherever he could find it. 

“Just _feel_ that.” Tony remarked, hands wandering down between his thighs, cupping the bulge that had formed obscenely in his slacks. Bruce let out a small whine at the touch, breath knocked from his lungs as he buried his face into the crook of Tony’s shoulder. “So hard for me. You wanna come so bad, don't you?” 

He wanted to push him away, turn him over and give it as good as he got it, make Tony beg for his release. But his knees buckled beneath deft fingers, voice caught somewhere in his throat, chest tightening as his fingernails dug deep into his arms, struggling to steady himself. Tony massaged lightly through his pants, until Bruce’s cock throbbed and pulsed, until he could no longer keep his hips from thrusting into the palm of his hand. 

He wanted to feel him everywhere, wanted to kick off his clothes and be taken right then and there. But Tony would hardly grant him such pleasures, opting to torment him through his clothes. He could feel Tony’s own erection pressing against his thigh, twitching with each squirm and moan that escaped from Bruce’s lips. They were never ones to shy away from these situations, but rarely were they ever this intense. Rarely would they ever bring him so close to the edge... 

It hardly took long. 

A gasp, a shudder, unexpected and uncontrolled. His back arched sharply as an obscene moan escaped from his lips, knees going weak from beneath him. He gripped tighter to Tony, clinging to him with all that was in him, knowing that he may fall to his knees if he dared to let go. His entire body trembled, throbbed, heart pounding in his ears as the wet heat began to pool between his legs. 

“Tony…” Bruce muttered as his fingers slowed to a stop, the two of them coming down. 

“Did you just…” Tony trailed. 

“I think I just came.” He mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, not daring to look up for fear of the embarrassment. 

“In your pants.” 

Bruce groaned, face flushing hot. Humiliation was hardly something he dealt well with, and this was one of the more embarrassing moments they'd had together. He could feel his cum cooling against his softening cock, each second more uncomfortable than the last. Not to mention that he'd just ruined a pair of seven thousand dollar pants, a suit that Tony had lent him for occasions such as these. _Fuck._

“Are you fourteen?” Tony teased. 

“Shut up.” He chuckled, giving him a playful shove before clinging tighter. Tony always did know how to ease the tension, whether it be in the midst of meltdowns and near-Hulk-outs, or in the middle of the night when he woke screaming, or times like these, when anxiety and embarrassment were high. Quiet teasing and reassurances, always just enough to settle him down. Bruce’s laugh faded and his voice went softer. “I think I ruined your pants.” 

“It’s alright. Armani’s overrated anyways. Too low in the crotch. Westwood is where it’s at.” Tony reassured, running his fingers through his curls. “Y’know, I always knew you'd eventually ruin some of my clothes… Though, I expected it to be because of the other guy, and not because you came in your pants like a teenager on prom night.”

Bruce just grinned into his chest, shaking his head slightly. “Piss off.”


End file.
